Oshimai
by ensngre
Summary: The Akatsuki, Chuuninexams, the Uchihaclan and our favourite duo Yellow and Orange. Bizarre so beware.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Oshimai

by

ensngre

* * *

A short silhuette strode through the Uchiha-compound. 

Civilians were _allowed_ to visit the Uchiha-compound in Konohagakure. From the gates leading to the compound hung black and white fabrics with white-red fans painted on them; the emlem of the most ambitious and prestigious clan in the Hidden Country of the Leaf.

The silhuette moved quietly down the main-road at a fixed rate, not minding the slightly confused looks of random Uchiha's. Truth be told, even though it was open for the public, someone unrelated to the clan rarely walked the path through that part of the city. Because…

Uchiha's are notorious for having superiority-complexes, and though unliked by the mostpart population, are respected for their very powerful bloodline-doujutsu. Thus, because their general stuck-up attitudes led to the point where interaction with outsiders almost became impossible, the clan-elders knew that a strong bond between the village and the clan itself was vital. They also knew that the clans continual survival would perish by internal conflicts if someone ruled it, and instead of a _clan-head_ chose the head of a family in whose blood the thickest of their ancient blood flowed, to be the clans _representative_ toward the shinobi-village.

The Uchiha's were held together solely by the conceit they all held in common.

"As I said just now… don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgements of their appearance," a deep voice came from a young boy that hovered over three Uchiha's that were lying gasping on the ground; one white-haired and two black-haired. "You assumed that I had paitence..."

It was closing in.

"The clan, the clan…" The voice continued. "You all fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of my capacity, and as a result you lie beaten here." A young figure flinched in the opening of the building that stood in front of where the scene was happening.

"Shisui was told to keep an eye on you… within half a year of your entrance into the ANBU, your actions and speech were getting stranger than ever… what exactly are you thinking!" The white-haired Uchiha exclaimed, trembling trying to get up.

"You hold onto the organization, your clan, your name… these things limit us and limit our capacities… these things deserve to be shunned…" The deep voice was completely dominating the conversation, and continued with an even angrier tone. "It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know!"

Another voice joined the conversation, having heard the words spitten toward the proud clan. "Stop it already! What in the world is going on? Itachi, you've been acting strange lately."

Itachi countered his newly arrived father, "Nothing's strange. I'm just carrying out my duty."

"Then why did you not come to the meeting last night?" His father, no, the captain of a team in the Leaf Police Force asked, taunting the younger member of the clan, wanting answers.

"…In order to reach the height…" Itachi answered quietly, speaking and answering only to himself.

"The what?" Then the Uchiha-prodigy snapped, drew a kunai and threw it, penetrating one of the Uchiha-emblems on the stonewall at the other side of the road from the house. His father eyed the kunai suspiciously, then turned his sight at his son.

"…Of my capacity..." Ignoring the confused question, and immediately followed up, "I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan…"

The strange character was coming ever closer.

"You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something small like your clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination."

"What arrogance…!" Helping the beaten Uchiha's up, the father of the young genius turned once again his sight on his son. "Enough already! If you continue this nonsense, we'll have to take you to jail." The incomplete team, fully recovered, lined up with the captain. "So, what now!"

One of the dark-haired Uchiha's, standing to the left of the captain, spoke up. "We can't put up with you anymore! Captain… please order an arrest!"

The young figure that had been silent the entire time, shouted out, "Brother, please stop!"

The silhuette arrived. "Itachi…" It was the voice of a child, but with the coldness of ice. "We need to go." It had blonde hair, which contrasted strongly against the black long-armed highcollar-shirt and the equally midnight-black shorts. "The red dawn awaits…"

**Authors notes**

I got nothing to say, except that _Oshimai_ is already finished, and that I'll publish new chapters when I feel like it. Oh, and it's short, really short. Three chapters, including this one. :P


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Oshimai

by

ensngre

* * *

"…Sorry we're late…" The white-haired shinobi said, appearing in the middle of the arena with a boy not seemingly older than twelve. 

The examiner grinned. "Your name?"

The smaller, dark-haired boy spoke up, smirking. "Uchiha… Sasuke."

"Well, even though we showed up all flashy and the like… could Sasuke have been…" The one-eyed ninja started. "Disqualified?" He really didn't want the Uchiha-clan on their bad side, by trashing up the chuunin-exam for their hailed prodigy. He sweatdropped, and started to feel slightly nervous.

"Geez, your tardiness must be contagious…" Genma said, taunting. "Don't worry, we pushed Sasuke's match 'til the end." He twisted around the wooden stick he had in his mouth with his tounge, silently thanked the gods that he wasn't to disqualify the boy. The Uchiha's was already pissed off as it was, with Orochimaru having branded Sasuke for the rest of his life with his Curse Seal.

* * *

"Bah… booring…" A short silhuette said, wearing a black coat covered with red clouds, looking over the village from the top of the wall of the village that were supposed to keep outsiders _out_. "Can't handle the petty Ichibi?" And blinked out of existance. 

A moment later, at the battlefield in the middle of Konoha, were the Leaf's currently were fighting _both_ a Bijuu and the forces of the Sand and the Sound at the same time. They were losing; they knew that, yet they couldn't do a thing about it. The minds of many civilians that were too frightened to move, was on the deceased Fourth Hokage. If only he was here, they thought…

Then a yellow flash engulfed the whole battlefield, and the giant Shukaku was nowhere to be seen. The veterans quickly thought of their old hero in the Third Secret World War, became confused, but soon resumed the fighting, the ones who had not yet been killed because of the distraction.

At the same time, the barrier that had enclosed the fight between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru, dissipated. The snake-sannin started laughing madly, screaming of the destruction of Konoha. Until he noticed that Gaara's inhabitant was nowhere to be seen. He shut up fast. _There's no way Shukaku would've been beaten that fast!_ Realisation struck him hard. _Unless…_ "Kabuto!"

The silver medical-nin appeared within seconds. "O-Orochimaru-sama…" He knew that his master was mad, despite the obvious successed assassination of the Third. And he knew why… but he had not any answers to the coming questions, and that was dangerous. He wondered if this would be his last moment alive. Fortunately, his master had untended wounds. That meant he would live at least a little while longer. That shattered shoulder, for example… had probably been the work of Kongounyoi, the transformed form of the monkey-king Enma.

"Where's Gaara!" Kabuto didn't have the time to explain that he wasn't really aware of what was happening.

"Looking for your little tool? Orochimaru." A figure asked, already knowing the answer and the dangerousity of the snake-sannin. It was holding an unconcious Gaara by his left leg with his right hand, dragging him along the ground, not letting go after he stopped three-four manlengths from the sannin.

Orochimaru looked as if he were to snap. But he remained quiet.

"You do know you were not authorized to use the Jinchuuriki's this way, surely, you haven't forgotten," the one who held Gaara said, with no anger or resentment in his voice.

"…watch it. Or I'll kill you, brat. Are you mocking me with this timing to get the human sacrifice?" Orochimaru spat out, frustration obvious in his voice.

"Let's just say it's punishment for stirring things up," the young boy said. He had patience, far more patience than the old immortality-obsessed freak. He would not lose it. The older knew this, but it did not matter. "Also, I see you're planning to abduct the current Uchiha-heir. We won't approve."

Suddenly, Orochimaru had a rotten feeling in his arms, he looked down, only to notice that they were in fact rotting. He snapped up his head to the short member of the Akatsuki, and burst out. "What the hell's happening!"

"That is to keep you from destroying the Leaf, it would make matters hard for us," the kid said. "And to assure you don't get in our way… we'll kill you some other time. I've already taken your arms." He turned to leave, with the body of the cold-blooded red-head dragging behind him, still gripping his left leg. One of the other sannin's were incoming, the white-haired one, the only one in the former trio who had no qualms about age. _I could take you out now , Jiraya… but you're too important to keep things in check._

And he disappeared in a black fog, with Orochimaru fleeing from Konoha, and the Sound- and Sand-forces being gradually defeated. The toad-sannin did not arrive in time. _That presence… it was _him_, no mistake about it. Orochimaru… and that blondie-head… what a troublesome day with troublesome enemies._ And he looked to where the Third Hokage, his former teacher, lay dead, and became solemn.

**Authors notes**

Nothin't'say, again. Except (:P) that the person isn't the Fourth. And argh... stupid can't write ! and ? after each other.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Oshimai 

by

ensngre

* * *

Two blonde-heads walked through the great gate of the village of Konoha. They weren't noticed by the guards. No-one seemed to notice them. They walked in the busy streets, merchants shouting, messengers running and shoppers talking… They walked to the back of the village, where all the administratorbuildings were located, and where the office of the Hokage lay, for example.

They chose to ignore all that, and walked to a building directly connected with the Hokage-office, and went in. There were long paths, paths that seemed neverending, but they spotted an exit at last. It was heavily guarded. But, for some reason, the guards didn't notice them. So they opened the door, entered and strided to the middle of the room, surrounded by mostly old people.

The shorter and in the dim light what seemed to be the younger of the pair, spoke up. "Peh… tell me why we're here again." He sounded annoyed. The people in the room had noticed them from the first step they took into the room. They hadn't said a thing. They were shocked; no, they were afraid. They _knew_ the taller man.

Someone spoke up with a trembling voice. "Wh-who are you!" The middle-aged men and women in the room got up with defensive stances, ready to fight the kid and the impostor.

"See? I told you they'd act all weird," the younger spoke again.

And, for the first time, the taller spoke. "Just seal the place already." And the younger did that, and they found the only door being unable to open whatever they tried.

A beautiful woman, blonde like the two others, walked toward them, and stopped. Spoke up. "How dare you defile the face of the Fourth?" The elder did not answer, but instead it was the younger of the two who spoke. But neither did he answer the question.

"What is she, dumb? Pretty stupid for a Hokage, I'd say." A taunt, of course.

"Now, don't say that, Orange," the older said, looking down on the shorter. "Remember, we did not come here to start a fight. Were we?"

He shook his head. "We weren't. But did you actually believe it would sort out if we used this way? My proposal was much better, Yellow, and you know it." The fake-Fourth snorted.

"Let's get down to business. Where are our chairs?" And the men and women looked at each other, looked as though they were played for a joke.

"There is no empty chairs in this room, intruders," the Fifth Hokage answered. But instead motioned to the floor in front of the gathering. The younger one sighed.

"What the hell is this? Konoha is in a worser shape that I originally imagined. Can't even afford chairs?" But he sat down, directly followed by his quiet companion. "…to business. You obviously doubt the identity of my friend here. It would be much easier if you didn't, right, Yellow?"

"Right on," he responded. They were used to each other, they heard – they talked smootly to one another.

"But that's acceptable." Leaving open for the other.

And he read it, "council of Konohagakure and the land of the Leaf, we are here to inform you on important matters." He had been through this before. Or he just knew exactly what to say, and how to say it. He sounded confident, not cocky, but confident. "Me and my partner here have successfully disbanded the organisation of the Akatsuki." They gasped. "And created a new in it's place; the Akatsuki. Neither me or Orange was really artistic about it," he added as a side-note. They continued to listen, surpsingly. Shortie took over.

"The new one consists only of Jinchuuriki's, of which I'm certain you've heard of." He received nods that said 'of course'. Continued… "The purpose of this group is to assure continual survival of the human race. When that is not in crisis, we will live where we see fit."

"We ask of your co-operation," Yellow interuppted.

"No, we are not – we're demanding it. It would be wise to go with it, or we have to make you. And that would solely irritate us." Yellow steadied his gaze, strengthening his point. "Well then, that was all for us this day." They got up.

"Farewell," and they went. The council discussed what they had said, and believed.

"So, ex-Yondie… all the countried have been united with the Akatsuki. Whatever will I do now? I'll be bored for the rest of my life, with nothing to do." The shorter mocked, but was truly, truly sad. But that didn't show – not that it needed to, because Yellow would always know what he felt, no matter what.

"We'll find something. And don't call me that, _Naruto_," he said, evenly mocking the younger blonde boy. And Orange and Yellow walked away, away from the village.

**Authors notes**

Nothing to say, once again. I do know it's a wacky chapter, and that you probably don't get it – but you're not supposed to. The story's finished now, this was the last chapter. Thank you for reading this far.


End file.
